rwby_rosefandomcom-20200215-history
Jillian Swan
Jillian Swan is played by Tanya A. Escobar. Basic Info Name/Nicknames/Aliases Jillian Swan (Jillian-meaning youthful; Swan-after the bird) I chose Jillian because I was hoping the meaning ‘youthful’ would inspire soft colors. Even as she ages, the name meaning still sticks with her because she’ll always be a child at heart. Nickname Jill Semblance Has yet to be unlocked (will update) Weapon Her fists (sort of) Skills Agile and great at balancing Weaknesses Underestimates the dangers before her Appearance Body Type (w/ weight if known) Childish and lightweight body, given that she is still a child. Outfit Jill wears a navy blue dress with white polka dots, completing her look with simple white sneakers. A white flower can be seen contrasting her black hair, one that she plucked from an old abandoned cabin in the woods. Other Important details Jillian often wears a sly smile on her freckled face, with her hands stuffed into her pockets. When she’s upset, she could turn into a playground bully and pummel anyone who made her feel that way. At the very least, she thinks she can. Obviously, she can’t give a grown man a wedgie, though it would be funny to see her try. When she isn’t angry, she looks like an average ten-year-old, innocent and playful, not minding the mischievous glint in her eyes. Personality Overview Jillian shielded herself from life’s problems with her mischievous ways. Jillian has fallen for Genevieve’s unexpected kindness, and it was evident in the way she let her guard down. To let off steam, she takes her anger out on those weaker than her through troublesome actions. It was one way to get attention from her mother, who had always been sent off to nurse hunters and huntresses; likewise her father, who was a hunter himself and sent off to missions. In the back of her head, she knows what she is doing is wrong. But no matter how much her conscience screams it, her need to get her parents' attention has blinded her morals. This used to be her motivation, until she met Genevieve. Quirks Talks and befriends inanimate objects. Voice Themes(s) Backstory “The rising tides crashed onto the rocky shores below the cliff. The dawning sky gleamed in its grey radiance, oh what a sight! It was calling out to me, child, I could not ignore the waves as they chanted my name! My arms opened and I could no longer feel the earth. The winds carried me down and I embraced the sea. Child, I embraced my destiny!” Her smile faded instantly, but it will forever remain embedded inside my head like crystals buried deep in stone. My heart stops. The blanket she had tucked me in tightened around my throat. “Now you must embrace yours, Jillian,” whispered Genevieve. I tumbled down the hill and scraped my knee on a stone. I had wandered for ages, huddling inside my worn out jacket as I trembled, partly in fear and partly due to the frost nipping at my fingertips. After all, sleeping inside an abandoned cabin in the woods with nothing but hand-me-downs wasn't something a kid would ever dream of. The next morning, I picked a white flower from the cabin’s garden and placed it in my hair. I was never fond of doing my hair, but I thought it looked pretty there. It had been awhile since I thought myself as pretty. My muddy sneakers trudged along the forest soil until I met with a train station leading to the city. Pushing my way up the rusty train car, I tripped onto a few boxes, before grinning at the sight of an old marker. I tested to see if it would write and with success (a little faded, but it will do). I scribbled faces on the boxes and gave them all names. What else is a ten-year-old little girl supposed to do to kill time around here? I decided to pick which boxes to invite to my next birthday party, because believe it or not, some of these boxes cannot be trusted (I’m looking at you, Steve). Before I could give Steve another warning, the train car lurched forward, coming to a complete halt. I banged my head against the metal wall and let out a cry. The flower slipped out of my hair before I snatched it up and cupped it in my palms. A large, heavy box (I think I called her Tina) had landed alarmingly close to my small frame, and I sighed in relief as I lived another day. The train car was quite high, so I carefully lowered myself down, landing so harshly on my feet that I stumbled back before catching myself. I faced the train car and sighed. “You know, I’m feeling quite tired of the cold,” I told Tim. “...” It was silent, save for a harsh thud as one of the boxes fell in the background. “I’m also quite tired of getting bruised everywhere I go.” Tim’s smeared mouth remained curved into a smile. “Don't you sass me.” The train began to move again, so I said my goodbyes and I was on the move. I felt my hand snake into someone's pocket as I swiftly snatched a ticket to ...Vacuo! I was maybe hoping for some cash or perhaps a ticket to the tropical island of Menagerie, but this will have to do. With an innocent skip in my step, I turned my head then booked it when the man I had stolen from pointed an accusing finger in my direction. From Mistral to Vale, and now Vacuo; I longed for the day I wouldn't have to be a stowaway anymore. I met Genevieve at the dock as soon as we arrived in Vacuo. It was quite obvious that I was lost, so she came to my aid and I confessed my situation. She took me in immediately, changing me out of my rags into a polka dot dress and clean white sneakers, though I decided to keep the flower. I never felt so much at home than I did here in Vacuo. Not in Mistral, not in Vale, but under the bright sun of Vacuo. Here, in a cozy home, an oasis of trees with a small pool to cool off. It was a hidden paradise amongst the dunes, and I was a part of it. Additional Notes I decided that Genevieve won't receive her own template. There’s so much you’ll get out of her through actions alone in future roleplays/narratives. Things that can't be summarized in a template. *Genevieve’s Theme: Gallery Jillian Swan.jpg Genevieve.jpg Jillian Color.png Category:Characters